


passed from you to me

by bravest



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Simon is a professional dweeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest/pseuds/bravest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing bit after the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passed from you to me

It takes them a while to break apart. Kieren kisses and pushes and Simon meets him there, pushing right back. It's a harder kiss than Simon had ever imagined from Kieren, but he can't complain, not when he can hear Kieren sigh against his cheek, like he's finally decompressing, letting out a breath he'd been holding for days.

When they do part, Simon's mouth is streaked with cover up, Kieren's own a mess on his cheeks. Simon's fingers are still on his neck, and they stare at each other for a while, Simon lost in his white and brown eyes, Kieren in the middle, half in the world of the living and half in theirs. It feels meaningful, but fuck if Simon can think clearly right now.

They're a little out of breath. Kieren's hands are clenched around Simon's shirt. Simon can almost taste him, he fucking  _swears_ , and he wants more, to be sure. His hands are still on him, just resting lightly, in contrast to the way Kieren is latched onto his clothes.

There's a moment where Simon thinks they're going to kiss again. Kieren's tilting his head just right, and their lips brush, parted, and they shift on their feet -- but then the floor creaks down the hall, and Kieren steps away, Simon's hands hanging in the air for a second before he drops them.

"I've got to go. I should -- I've got to head back."

"Kieren..."

Before Simon can add anything else, Amy appears, her fingers tucked inside her book to keep her place. She's in one of her night gowns, looking charming. Simon wishes they'd been quieter. He can't help but wonder what would have happened had they not been interrupted.

"Kieren Walker! In for a late night visit?" She's grinning, but there's something tired about her, too.

"Hey. I was just going," Kieren says, and her pout is immediate. 

"Aw, why don't you stay, handsome?" She's disappointed, but then tries to brighten up, tapping her fingers on the cover of her book. "We could have a sleepover!"

"Maybe next time, Amy," he says, and he looks so regretful that she just worries her bottom lip and nods. She reaches a hand for his and squeezes it, tilting her head towards him. He's frazzled, still, and she can tell.

"You sure you're alright? Did you two fight again?"

Kieren glances at Simon, then looks away quickly. Amy immediately looks at Simon in disapproval. He isn't sure what to say. He wants to tell her they didn't, but the tension in the room is palpable, and she's reading into it. Kieren's fingers curl into a fist, and then they relax. Simon is watching him so intently he notices the way his jaw clenches.

"I'm fine. I'll see you both soon," Kieren says. Simon doesn't want him to go, he feels alight and buzzed, and he just wants to grab him by the arm and kiss him again, tug him into his room and keep him there until morning. Doing what, he doesn't know and doesn't care, he just kind of  _wants;_ vague images and desires from before he rose, things he's not even sure can be achieved now.

"Come over tomorrow morning, so I can check you over," Amy says. Simon takes his chance, too.

"I'm holding a gathering," he says, his voice hoarser than he expected it to be. "You should come, Kieren. See what it's like," Simon adds, and he feels weird about it. Almost  _nervous_ , which is ridiculous, but he finds himself locking eyes with Kieren again and confirms that he is, actually. He's very nervous, because Kieren Walker kissed him and now he's floundering.

Maybe then they can talk. Or kiss more. Maybe Kieren will tell him what happened, and then they'll kiss again. Simon's already thinking about how much he would like that; kissing Kieren until they both almost believe they're dizzy with it.

"I'll think about it," Kieren says with a tight smile. He lets go of Amy's hand after another squeeze and a small private smile for her, then shoots a nervous glance at Simon before turning away at the door.

He says a last "goodnight", and Simon makes up an excuse to return to his room. He sits on his bed, leaning his elbows on his legs, runs his hands through his hair.

He looks up at the mirror in front of him and touches fingers to his lips. They feel warm, but he knows they're not. He knows it's all in his head.

He doesn't care. He thinks he could kiss Kieren a thousand times and every time it would feel as real as it used to.

He hopes he'll get to.


End file.
